Chapstick Challenge
by reader-chic-2
Summary: Will Solace is the thriving, single, gay YouTuber. His roommate is the quiet yet secretly wild, most-likely-in-the-closet punk dude who enjoys screwing up his videos. Then the fans ship them, and Nico eventually has to question all he's willing to do in his 'Will's Boyfriend' character. (TwoShot) AKA Will's fans adore his roommate when he joins in a video and instantly ship them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapstick Challenge**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Warning: it gets a little graphic, but not bad. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was an odd apartment. The windows were the walls. The couch was larger than both boys' beds combined. The television was used, at most, once a month. The oven was used monthly. Their windows were opened in the beginning of spring and fall. It was how things went around there. The only things that were an exception were their computers. Nico used his every night to check his emails and write English papers.

Will used his daily for a minimum of two hours to manage his social media empire.

Will hated when Nico used that word for his YouTube channel, but that's what it was. He had his subscribers at his will with the click of a few buttons. It was a lot for Nico to process in the three months they'd been roommates. He'd known Will for a year, but he never knew how much work went into making his videos.

If Will wasn't on his computer, he was studying for his premed classes. Nico wasn't sure how he'd cope when it was time for med school next year.

Nico walked into their living room an hour earlier than normal to see Will sitting cross-legged on the couch, speaking animatedly into the camera. "That's when I found Nico." He said with a flushed grin. "You guys would have to know him to get how weird it was to see my introverted, touch-me-I-will-kill you adorable little friend _dancing like a fucking stripper!"_

Nico smirked. Will hadn't noticed the door opening. He was telling the story of their late night adventures during Halloween when Nico got totally trashed. It was one of the first times they hung out together. Nico liked the idea that Halloween would be coming up in a two weeks again.

Quietly, he walked in front of their kitchen counter when he was sure he'd be in frame. It took Will a minute to see Nico, but by that time he had already began thrusting his hips. When Will noticed, he stopped mid-sentence, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and whispered, "Nico."

Nico grinned as he blasted music from his phone. "You'll never meet my mom, strings will never be attached, we'll always get along, 'cause it doesn't have to last…" Nico shouted as he turned around and grinding up against the kitchen counter, head thrown back in ecstasy.

Will was gaping. "Oh my word. Well, you've now met my weird-ass roommate, Nico di Angelo. I hope you all understand my inner struggle not to kill myself after witnessing this." Nico shut off his music, but his laughter continued on for a good five minutes. "I hate you."

"I hate you, too, babe," Nico stuck out his tongue. He fumbled around in the kitchen while Will ended the long story of their night. Nico knew when Will was getting into his outro, but Nico wasn't about to let it be boring. He walked as if going to his room, but then he turned to the right, smirking devilishly.

"Nico. Nico, no, don't – Nicoooo!" Will whined as Nico picked up the camera and turned it towards himself. He winked into the camera before standing up fully and kindly directing his hips into the lens. "Nico. I am going to set two million annoyed fans on you. You _will_ regret this."

Will came and stole the camera from him, glaring. Nico slung an arm around Will's shoulders. "You love me too much," he replied smugly. Will rolled his eyes and continued his video, but this time, Nico decided to add at the end, "Bye guys." He winked again at the camera before kissing Will's cheek and walking away.

Will shut off the camera. "Asshole," he muttered. "What are you doing home so soon?"

Nico tossed his bag into his room. "Jake took my shift for the night. It's just so he can flirt with Paolo, but I'll take it."

Will followed him into the kitchen. "Can you blame him?" He chuckled, most likely thinking his usual dirty thoughts about his coworker with a built set of arms. "Want to get dinner then?"

Nico paused as he reached for the cereal. "Wait. Are you willing to both skip prime studying slash editing hours _and_ eat something unhealthy?"

Will giggled. "Yes, I am. Or! We could order in and watch whatever Disney movie you're obsessing over this week."

Nico's eyes lit up. "Yes!"

"Sweet. I'm going to edit the footage while you order. Okay?" Will asked. Nico would never fail to be impressed with how dedicated he was to his job. He nodded, and then they both set off to their own desires. They didn't start the movie until the food got there. Since Will was almost finished with the edited when it arrived, Nico waited patiently to start the movie.

Will would never admit it, but Nico was almost sure he had a secret affection for these movies as well. Nico was obsessed with Disney films (for obvious reasons), but Will was asking to watch them more and more often.

He uploaded the footage and settled beside Nico on the couch with their Chinese to watch Mulan. After the movie, Nico walked around singing "I'll Make a Man Out of You."

"You didn't tell me that dude was so hot," Will grinned. "We should have watched that one sooner."

Nico snorted. "He looks like that guy you brought home last week."

Will nodded as he logged into his computer. "He was weird though…shit."

"What?" Nico asked as he sat down beside him with a candy bar. He knew it was serious when Will didn't even crinkle his nose at the pounds of sugar he was now consuming. "Whattt?" Nico poked his side eagerly, peeking over his shoulder. All he was looking at were the many comments on the video he got. No surprise.

"They love you." Will murmured and scrolled down, not even reading them. Nico admitted he did see his name a lot. "They think you're my secret boyfriend. What the hell? The don't even know if you're gay!"

Nico snorted. "I get that a lot."

"Get what?"

"People assuming I'm gay when I'm around you." He shifted his position on the couch. "It's cool. It got you a lot of likes, yeah?"

Will's eyes enlarged as he nodded, still scanning over the comments. "Hell yeah."

Nico smiled smugly. He took note of that. Will's next five videos all got silent appearances from Nico. Once he went as far as to squirt Will with silly string. Will kept asking him to sit down for an actual video, but Nico had too much fun messing him up.

It was a week before Halloween, and Will managed to get a deal out of Nico. If he did some sort of video with him, Will would go wherever Nico wanted for Halloween night.

"What's our name?" Nico asked as he settled back on the couch with a bag of chips. Will was still setting up the camera. He smiled mischievously.

"Solangelo." He stood up, patting his hands on his legs. Nico always found his eyes wandering to Will when he did a video. His hair was styled perfectly, and that made his eyes stand out. Nico's heart did a flip, and he didn't know why. Maybe he was just jealous. Nico surely didn't look as good on camera. "Sooo…we're going to do a live video. They can comment things as we go, which is good."

"Why is that good?" Nico asked, fluffing up his hair.

"You'll see. But first, we should talk about what you're willing to do." Will sat beside him. "Are you going to tell them you're not gay?"

Nico thought momentarily. He didn't have a reason to. It wasn't like he had game anyways. These girls came for Will, not Nico. Besides, he was excited to see what Will had in mind. "Nah. I'll do whatever. It's kind of fun acting gay in your videos."

Will smiled. "Good. Then be prepared. I've been wanting to get my hands on you since we met."

Nico smirked. "Oh, I know. You hit on me more than all girls combined."

"Shut up, Death Boy." Will grabbed Nico's legs and swung them over his. Then he clicked a few buttons. "I tweeted that'd I'd be on at eight. Ready?" Nico nodded. Will turned on the camera. "Hi guys! Check out the big surprise!" He pointed excitedly at Nico, who swatted away his hands.

"Sup." He grinned, leaning his head on Will's shoulder.

The comments exploded. Nico's eyes went wide. "Hey look. They think I'm hotter than you." He stuck out his tongue in triumph. Will scoffed dramatically.

"Who's ready to play…truth or dare?" Will shouted with too much excitement. Nico grinned. Something about this gave him nervous butterflies, as well. That didn't happen often. Nico forced the thought into the back of his mind. "Okay. Here's how it'll go. We'll say truth or dare, and then you guys give us some. We'll pick whichever one we see first."

"Yay," Nico deadpanned. "Okay. You're first. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Will sighed.

"Pussy," Nico coughed. Will bit back a smile and shoved him playfully. They turned their eyes to Will's phone, where the comments were being displayed. "I get to pick!"

"Nooo!"

Nico looked directly into Will's eyes. "Yessss!" Then he stole the phone and grew a devilish smile. "You guys are – damn, really dirty. I like it."

"Just pick already," Will huffed. "We do need to have a talk about that, kids. Not everything has to be dirty!"

Nico paused from his search to look at Will, dumbfounded. "More than seventy-five percent of your videos are sex oriented."

"Yeah. Still," Will giggled. "Did you find one?"

Nico nodded as he finally looked up. "How long are you?"

Will's face heated instantly. Nico knew he'd always been a blusher. He deliberated for a few minutes before saying, "Six."

Nico frowned. "Don't lie, Solace. I've –," he stopped himself and looked at the camera. Both boy burst into laughter. "Just, don't lie."

Will rolled his eyes. "Fine. Seven and a half."

Nico smile smugly. "That's better." They both distinctly ignored the comments of 'how do you know?'

"Your turn!"

"Dare."

"OOOoooo, frisky," Will giggled. He took the phone and scanned through the dares. Nico was waiting for one to say- "I wonder if having sex because of a dare counts as consent." Yep, that was the one.

Nico snorted. "Well, if it didn't, who would you charge with rape?"

"Touché."

"Oh! Oh yes. I got it," Will grinned. "They dare you to eat peanut butter off my dick."

The words didn't settle on Nico immediately. Honestly, this was not what he expected when he agreed to this. It jumped from hardly sexual to way past Nico's experience level.

But he did say dare, so it was his fault for getting himself into this mess.

"Dude, no homo, but…I'll do it," Nico said in his gayest voice. Will's mouth dropped open.

"That was so gay," he burst into laughter, clutching on to Nico's chest. Before his laughing spell was over, he'd buried his mouth into Nico's throat. Nico fought hard to stare with annoyance into the camera despite how fucking good his lips felt sucking on his skin. A part of him wondered how they'd feel against his dick. After all, lips on a dick didn't have a gender in Nico's book, but he'd never admit that out loud. Except maybe to Will because _damn he could suck!_

"Are we going to get on with this gay ass video or do you want to spend our time making these poor fans' hearts burst?"

Will pulled away blushing. "Right. Peanut butter!" Nico narrowed his eyes as comments ran through the screen. Will turned his head away. "No, no. They've already had their fun."

Will came back, peanut butter in hand, grin on pink, puffy lips. He sat down on the couch. "Okay. Sadly for you lovely viewers, we cannot show my glorious dick-,"

"You're so full of yourself."

"So, Neeks, be sure to block them." Will said gently before gripping Nico's shoulders and looking towards the ground. It only hit Nico then what was happening. He was about to get in the classic blowjob position that would look severely homosexual. And somehow, just because it was Will, he didn't totally mind.

Nico got on his knees and looked back at the camera as Will unbuckled his jeans. "I'd just like to thank you guys for making my eyes bleed at the sight of Will's flaccid fucking dick – dude! You're half hard."

Will's face couldn't have been any redder. "You didn't have to let them know!" he hissed with embarrassment that made Nico's heart swell. Rolling his eyes, Nico reached for the spoon in the peanut butter before gagging and retracting his hand. "Oh, Nico, that's gross."

"I know." He took a deep breath and just grabbed a handful of peanut butter. Meeting Will's gaze, he slathered it along the tip and half of the shaft. He was about to continue putting more on before Will stopped him.

"I love your enthusiasm, Neeks, but I don't think you'll be able to get that far."

Well now he'd just stepped over the fucking line.

"Watch me," he challenged and put it all the way to the base. Thinking back on it, that was definitely a bad idea. Will's dick was only a little bit shorter than he had said, and that was because he was only half hard. However, Nico was pretty sure he was only growing the longer his hands were on it. Having not seen many penises in his life, Nico was almost relieved to see that it was as straight and mushroom looking as his was because dicks were certainly no pretty sight…but he found a special place near his heart for Will's and oh my gods what was he saying. It was a dick! But in this dick's defense, it looked well covered in peanut butter; it made it less blinding. After all, everything associated with Will was bright and bold.

"Hold please while Nico has an inner monologue," Will grinned up at the camera. Nico began his countdown. Five, four, three…"You've really – oh fuck." Nico felt Will's fingers find his hair seconds after his lips closed around the peanut covered dick. Nico looked up with oddly found pleasure. Will's eyes rolled back as if this was the greatest thing since Disney. Maybe it was.

Nico felt it hit the back of his throat. He gagged a little, but he had a goal in mind. He focused on not puking as he took all of Will into his mouth. It was actually ten times harder than he'd ever imagined it was.

"G-guys, Nico just deep throated me…" Will's voice was very unsteady. "I will never be able to thank you guys for this dare."

When Nico pulled back, he made sure to use just the slightest bit of teeth so he'd pick up more peanut butter. That sent Will into a frenzy. It was all Nico could do to swallow before the dick was thrust back into his throat. After three more swipes, he was getting nothing from the sticky dick. He pulled away and worked on swallowing all the peanut butter.

"Contrary to what I thought, this tastes just like normal," he shrugged and sat up straighter. "I'm not getting anything else. We can just wipe it."

Will's eyes had been long closed, but then they finally fluttered open. "O-okay."

Nico looked back at the camera. "He's such a horny fucker."

Will hobbled off hiding his junk as Nico sipped his water, regaining his position on the couch. He casually read through the messages, a smile growing on his face. "You guys are so sweet for just now watching me deep throat a dick and liking it." His eyes ran over the comments again. "And you guys are also horny fuckers for complaining that you couldn't see enough."

Will came back into frame with a cheery expression. He noticed Nico was no longer sitting across his lap. He frowned. "Guys, how should Nico sit?"

"Will, you fucking-,"

The comments blew up many things, but overall, the top vote was 'IN YOUR DICKALISCIOUS LAP!'

"Dicks," Nico muttered. Opening his legs, Will raised his eyebrows suggestively. And for some reason, Nico found his back pressed against Will's chest. The blonde's hands were far too close to his personal area, but Nico didn't say a word. "Alright. Will's turn. Give him a good one!"

"Truth," Will mumbled. "What? I'm a shy person."

Nico almost choked on thin air. "Says the guy who did a story time video about a guy trying to fist you!"

Nico grabbed the phone and scrolled idly through the comments. Some were very good. Some were very sick and twisted; Nico was tempted to choose one of those, but it was Will Solace the shining sun he was dealing with. He didn't want to break the sun, now did he? Or rather, he didn't want to expose the sun for all the dirty secrets he kept hidden.

Finally, he found one he liked. "Okay, Sunshine, what was the most embarrassing time you got a boner like?"

Will's eyes went wide. He ran a hand through his hair, and that was when Nico knew he was truthfully nervous about this answer. Nico craned his head back to get a good view of his face. A wide grin spread upon his lips because embarrassed Will Solace was his absolute favorite sight.

"It was, uh, actually because of you," he admitted. Nico frowned. He sat up so he could have a better view because he'd never heard this story before. Will sighed as his hands found his hair again.

 _I need to run my hands through his hair like that._

Nico wanted to smack himself. Where had that thought come from?

"So," Will looked into the camera, "Nico works at this gay bar." It was true. However much he hated admitting it to his straight self, he was a definite twink in the gay community, and guys ate that up. His job tipped far better than anywhere else. "This is actually how we met, guys. And I was interviewing for a job there, but for _whatever fucking reason,_ Nico found it funny to pretend to be the owner of the damn place."

Nico cracked up as he realized where this was going. He remembered every detail. It was still to this day his favorite prank he'd pulled. In his defense, he didn't pull many, but that day Leo had claimed he was the ultimate prankster. Of course Nico had to prove him wrong. Granted, Percy went and upped the standards the next day, and that was how the endless war of pranks was started between Leo and Percy.

It still wasn't over.

"So he took me in the back and said, 'I need to make sure _you_ won't show any interest in the guys you're dancing with.' I had no idea what the hell he was going to do to prove that, so I agreed. Then he starts stripping the fuck down. And I mean all the way to his sexy fucking thong and everything! You've seen his face. Now just imagine that in a body form; it's better than what you're thinking of, I guarantee."

Nico burst into laughter. He turned back towards the camera and felt Will's hands land directly in his lap. It was casual with no wandering squeezes or such, but…it was definitely more sexual than normal. All things considered, it didn't matter to Nico. He had, after all, literally sucked Will's dick a few minutes ago.

"So he starts giving me one of the best damn lap dances I've had in my life. Funny thing is that the bar is _not_ a strip joint. We aren't allowed off the raised podiums or poles, but it's not a strip joint, okay? There's a difference."

Nico interjected with the largest shit-eating grin. "But being the horny homosexual Will was, he didn't say anything. I didn't really know what to do. At this point, my prank was over because he had a hard-on like no other."

Will's fingers jabbed between his ribs, making Nico jump. "I was wearing tight pants, too. So when the real manager comes in looking for Nico, he jumped up and left my giant boner staring the guy right in the face. It was awful. He didn't stop staring!"

"He's kind of a perv," Nico agreed.

"It was hard to stand up, but I did. And when I said I was applying for a job, he started laughing his ass off. Nico hadn't stopped laughing since he walked in on us. So I just stood there laughing nervously, trying my hardest to think of my grandma…and not peeing my pants."

Nico, again, started dying with laughter. He remembered how scared Will looked. He also remembered how annoyed Will was for their entire first week working together. For a bit, Nico thought Will was going to chop his dick off. He sure looked like he wanted to.

"Needless to say, I almost lost my job that night. But! Will was guaranteed the job on the terms that he wouldn't sue them. It was a win-win," Nico said between laughs.

* * *

 **A/N: Can I just apologize real quick? So for a while, my knowledge of sexual gay relationships was limited to fan fiction, where everyone assumed everyone was both a top and bottom (verse). I thought it was ignorant to think some guys were strictly top or bottom. Through obsessing over cute youtube relationships and just gay you tubers in general, I've been enlightened. It's ignorant to assume a guy is a top or bottom based on appearance or behavior. However, some guys simply do prefer one or the other. Some do both, it's whatever your own. Just wanted to say to the few people who follow me, especially my Solangelo stories, that I'm sorry for earlier sounding…well ignorant, which I try not to be.**

 **So I wrote this a couple weeks ago and haven't been able to finish it. Should I? Who would read it? Comment and leave me ideas please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

 **Warning: I forgot what the rating was, but this has some almost smutty parts to it. You've been warned.**

* * *

They went like that, round after round, until it was well past one in the morning. Nico and Will both were sleep deprived and a little bit slaphappy. It was Will's turn to pick. He deliberated for a good two minutes before closing his eyes and whispering, "Dare."

Nico gasped. "What? It's a miracle!"

Will shoved his shoulder with a pleased grin. "I'm ready for bed. I figured I'd end it with a bang."

Nico rubbed his hands together. "Okay, guys, send them in! I want something good. Don't hold back!"

He grabbed the phone and began running through the comments. There were so many. He had trouble choosing. It was unclear why he chose the one he did. Maybe it came across more than five times. Maybe it was the easiest on his part. Maybe it was the least messy.

Or maybe he secretly had wanted this all along.

"I got it," Nico said. He looked over his shoulder at Will, grinning with as little nervousness as he could manage. "Ready?"

"Yes, Death Boy. I'm always waiting on your ass."

He sat the phone down. "They dare us to kiss."

Will blinked a couple times. His eyes were searching Nico's. In response, he winked. Pursing his lips, he looked at the camera. "He's right. You are a bunch of horny fuckers." Nico giggled manly, if that was even a thing. "Alright, let's do this. What kind-?"

"They want full a on make-out," Nico said with a wide grin. He hoped Will didn't catch his excessive use of how he said they wanted and they dared them to do this. Everyone knew Nico could have chosen a different dare. Everyone knew Nico could have said a peck or a kiss on the cheek. Instead, he made these rules. And Will didn't deny him anything.

With red cheeks, Will nodded. Nico slid out of his lap in order for the camera to see them. They then sat half on the couch so they could easily face each other.

"Are we really doing this?" Will whispered for just Nico to hear.

"I think so," Nico whispered back. He cleared his throat. "Okay, since I'm the dom. top -,"

Will pulled back, eyes full of suspicion. " _You_ 're the dom. top? Nico, sweetheart, did you hit your head?"

Nico tried not to burst into laughter. "Will. We both know you're the sub. bottom. Guys?" he turned to the camera. The comments flooded with laughter but nothing confirming his claims. "I don't need permission. I can just kiss you because I'm dominant!" Even as he said it, Nico broke into giggles. Will held up his hands and waited patiently for Nico to initiate contact. Nico forced a frown on his face and grabbed Will by the cheeks. He came closer and closer until he could feel Will's breath on his lips. And then he crumpled into Will's lap laughing. Will did the same. "I can't do it."

"That was cute though," Will chuckled warmly. He looked into the camera and shook his head with amusement. "Now that we've gotten our laughs in…"

Nico straightened, clearing his throat. One of Will's hands rested under Nico's chin. The blonde kept a straight face, but that only fueled Nico's giggles. Despite that, Will continued on with the kiss.

Nico had never kissed a guy before. He assumed it wouldn't be anything like kissing a girl. He assumed it wouldn't be even familiar. However, it was. To his fascination, it was almost better. For whatever reason, the way Will took control made Nico almost melt.

Who was he?

Will's lips pressed softly against his in a way he'd never been kissed before. They moved together, Nico following Will's lips like it was his lifeline. Before Nico knew what he was doing, he slid his tongue along Will's lip.

Will gasped into his mouth, eyes fluttering open momentarily. And then his other hand made itself aware at Nico's waist. Will's tongue slipped inside of Nico's mouth, so Nico bit Will's lip. Then, all hell went loose.

Something overcame Will, and two seconds later Nico was on his lap. Will's hands slipped into Nico's pants as their lips slammed against each other's. Nico broke apart and began kissing down Will's jaw that eventually led to his neck.

Nico stopped when Will let out the most arousing whimper he'd ever heard before. He sucked lightly on Will's neck as Will squeezed his butt. Nico didn't know how he felt about the butt squeezing. Somehow, it was kind of flattering.

Nico nipped his neck after he was sure he left a mark. It sent Will into overdrive. Will slammed Nico into the couch, following after with the most animalistic prowl he'd seen. Nico smirked, licking his lips deliciously as Will met him again.

He smelled of a chilly spring morning, and his hair felt like golden rays of sun slipping between his fingers. Their lips were definitely bruising with how hard they kissed together. Their tongues continued to fight for dominance with every kiss.

It was only when Will ground his hips into Nico's that he remembered where they were. He remembered who was watching.

"Will! The camera!" Nico gasped, moving his head to the side to avoid another onslaught of his addicting kisses. Will froze, mouth-hanging open as he stared with huge eyes at Nico.

He sat up, ghostly pale. "Um," he coughed, not meeting the camera's gaze. "Well, we kissed. Dare complete."

Nico distinctly sat apart from Will. He smirked, "We're going to go now…"

"Thanks for watching," Will nodded, going to the camera to turn it off. Somehow, Nico got even more pleasure out of seeing Will all flustered.

He grinned devilishly and winked as he said, "Bye guys."

The camera blinked off.

Neither boy moved. Neither could move. What were they supposed to do? Say goodnight as if nothing happened between them?

Will rubbed the back of his neck, quietly sitting beside Nico. "So…you're a good kisser."

Nico smiled wryly. "So are you." Will wouldn't meet his gaze. Nico wished he knew what to say. Right now, though, he had way too much to think about. Suddenly, he was questioning everything. "Can we not address the elephant in the room until I kind of think about things?"

Will straightened, sitting perfectly as if not to offend Nico with how he was sitting. "O-of course! Take all the time you need. Just – uh, let me know if you need anything or want to talk or…"

Nico stood. He wanted to say something, but his voice was now in his throat. So he nodded curtly and walked away, grateful his room offered some sense of familiarity.

What was going on with him?

He didn't get any sleep that night. He didn't talk to Will for at least a week, making sure to grab extra shifts when he could. Will also left earlier in the morning for his run so Nico could leave for class before he'd be back.

It only took three days for Nico to start missing him, though. He found himself torn between avoiding him and stalking his instagram page. Since that night, Nico's instagram skyrocketed. He had triple the followers and likes, and now he was tagged in thousands of pictures, all snippets from the live video they'd posted. It didn't help Nico's swirling mind at all.

He'd kind of always had similar thoughts. He definitely never considered himself very straight. He'd been with a total of one girl, and that was back in high school. He knew he'd always been more on the sexual fluid side. But now?

Now Nico couldn't get a boner by watching straight porn. Now Nico didn't get even the slightest sensation from seeing a large pair of breasts. Now…Nico just wanted to cuddle next to Will. He just wanted to be sure of something, and he was sure that he enjoyed sitting on Will's lap all night.

He was searching through Will's latest instagram post about their dog while sitting in the break room. He could have left an hour ago; he just wanted to make sure he wouldn't run into Will. But then he saw the comments.

Despite the post only being about a dog, all the comments were still centered on Nico and Will's extreme make out session. Nico was surprised nobody got it on video.

"CHAPTSTICK CHALLENGE"

Nico sighed. He scrolled through Will's other pictures with longing. He missed that cheery smile. It was always welcoming, always there.

With a ringing pang in his gut, Nico finally left work. Will was sitting on the couch with a carton of ice cream in his lap. It wasn't even cute to Nico at this point; it was just sad.

"Waddup, asshole?" Nico said as if they hadn't not spoken in a week. As he walked by, he messed up Will's golden locks even more than they already had been. Will seemed genuinely surprised. He looked over his shoulder with the biggest smile on his face, and suddenly Nico's week of isolation was pointless. He'd do anything for that smile.

"Still trying to contain the shippers. You'd think that kiss would quell their needs," he snorted, typing away on the computer. "It just fueled the fire." After putting his stuff down, Nico sat on the coffee table across from Will. He looked up curiously, setting aside the technology. "Is everything okay?"

Nico pressed his elbows into his knees. He didn't know how to start this. He didn't really know what he was going to say, but he knew he had to say something. He needed to. If anyone could help, it'd be Will.

"So that kiss…" Nico began. Will leaned forward as well, patient as ever. "Uh, I liked it."

Will's heart stopped, and Nico was almost sure he could see it happen. His freckles disappeared momentarily while red flushed through his cheeks. His smile grew as big as his fucking heart.

"Really?" There was so much hope in his voice that Nico had to smile. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. Where was this conversation going? Will cleared his throat. "How do you feel about that?"

Nico shrugged. "I've never really been very straight," he snorted. "I probably should have experimented sooner, but…"

Will leaned back and smiled gently. "Go at your own pace, Neeks. So you think you're bisexual? Or never mind, we don't have to classify-,"

"I think I'm gay." Nico blurted before thinking about it. He didn't think about it, actually. He'd been skirting around that word even in his mind all week long. Now that it was finally out… "Actually, I'm decently sure. I mean I had sex with a girl once. It was awkward and I was half hard, but I blamed it on the alcohol…" His eyes met with Will's intensely blue ones. It made his heart jump. "I've never been a really sexual guy. If I thought about guys while jerking off, I kind of just ignored it, you know?"

Will nodded adamantly. "I do. Don't think you have to justify yourself to me, Nico. You don't always know everything about yourself, and that's okay."

Nico smiled. His eyes dropped to his feet for a second before he regained his courage. "Thanks, Solace." Will grinned. "And I was thinking, if you wanted, I'd be up for another video. It's been a week so I'm sure they're dying."

"Yes! They can be rabid fans if they are not satisfied," he giggled. "Any ideas?"

Nico was slightly nervous to throw out his most favored idea, but he did. "Everyone was commenting about some challenge with, like, chapstick. I don't know what that is, but…" That was a total lie. He knew exactly what it was.

Will's cheeks flushed again. "That's perfect. Can you go to the store and buy a ton of weird flavors of chapstick while I get everything set up?"

"Sure."

Will had it set up in his room. Nico had a bag with at least ten different flavors. "I figured a new scenery would be nice." Nico didn't care, but something about Will's voice made him question his intentions.

They sat facing each other, crisscross style. Will had a smirk on his lips as he pressed the record button. "I'm going to win."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Not a chance."

Will turned back to the camera with an open smile. "Hi guys, welcome back. Look who I have!" He gestured excitedly towards Nico, who simply waved. "Today, we're going to do none other than the chapstick challenge! Wooooh."

Nico rolled his eyes. "He just wants a reason to kiss me."

Will feigned to be offended and shoved Nico's shoulder. "Do not!"

"Do to!"

"No."

"Admit it," Nico insisted, getting up in his face. Will grinned while Nico held to his seriousness. "Say it."

"No."

"Say it!" Nico hissed, nose to nose with Will. His eyes bounced back and forth for a second before he leaned forward, sealing his lips with the dark angel in front of him for just a second.

"Maybe a little," Will confessed. Nico had been too stunned to react, so he simply nodded and fell back, attempting to force the light smile off his lips. Will took over from there. "Okay, guys! Since I know Nico can't wait to tie me up, I'll guess first!"

Nico ran a hand through his hair, though he didn't realize it was quivering. Heart racing, he grabbed the bandana. This was happening. After a week of constantly thinking about it, it was happening. Once Will was blindfolded, Nico searched through their bag of chapsticks. "These seem really gross, Will," Nico's nose crinkled as he read the name of the one he picked.

"Yes, well, kissing me comes at a price, pretty boy," Will swayed back and forth. "You're taking forever."

"Shh! I have to concentrate."

"On what? Finding your own damn lips?"

Nico shoved Will. "On opening the cap! It's sealed really – ah!"

His elbow jerked and hit Will's chest. Then, Will dramatically groaned, clutching his body. "I've been hit!" he squealed. Nico rolled his eyes towards the camera as he lathered the chapstick on his lips. He was right; it tasted like awfully burnt popcorn. "Quick! Kiss me, Neeks. That's the only cure."

"So dramatic." Nico snorted as he pulled Will back into a sitting position. He looked at the camera and blew them a kiss before grabbing Will again. Nico paused right in front of his face, eyes looming over his freckles. He really loved those freckles. Eyes fluttering shut, he met Will's lips hesitantly.

Will, however, did not hesitate to move his lips along Nico's. Will used his tongue more this time, a fact that sent pleasure into Nico's body. They continued kissing for so long that Will ended up just sucking on each of Nico's lips. After he was done, Nico pulled away with a frown. He looked at the camera.

"I'm not sure if that even counts as a kiss," he deadpanned. "I was just his lollipop."

Will opened his eyes slowly, still licking his lips. "Mhmm, I'd like to lick your lollipop."

Nico clenched his jaw. "I knew that was coming."

Will grinned, looking at Nico's lips as he thought. "Was that popcorn?"

Surprised, Nico nodded. "Yeah."

"Hell yeah!" Will whooped, raising his hand in celebration. Half-heartedly, Nico fist bumped him. "Okay. Your turn!"

Nico smirked as he closed his eyes. He could hear Will smacking his lips together. While he waited, Nico's heart pounded. The anticipation made bad thoughts jump through Nico's mind. His hands were shaking. "Do you have it on yet?" Nico whined, failing to hide his disdain.

Will didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed Nico's leg and slung it over both of his, bringing them closer. Breath stopping, Nico clenched his fists to stop himself from grabbing Will that instant.

"You ready?" Will's lips brushed his lips against Nico's ear.

Their bodies vibrated. The air around them was filled with electricity. When they kissed, it didn't start out hot and hungry. It started with wet lips gliding across moist strawberry lips. They moved slow, getting familiar all over again with the other's taste. It took some time for Nico to remember that he was supposed to be tasting Will's lips.

Will began to pull away. "This one's ea-,"

Nico shook his eyes, sliding closer to Will. The boy beneath him didn't object. He kissed Nico back, smiling as Nico licked his lips.

Strawberry. He didn't care.

Nico wound his hands in Will's hair, keeping their faces against each other's. Will grunted with approval before his hands settled on Nico's butt. Will's tongue met Nico's own and the challenge was forgotten.

Nico's hand slipped under Will's shirt, desperately groping along his abdomen, surprised with how utterly amazing his muscles felt. "What are we doing?" Will mumbled against his lips as they picked up speed.

"We aren't doing anything. I am," Nico breathed. He nipped Will's lip once before bending his head to his neck. Will gasped loudly while Nico pressed wet kisses against his skin. He tasted of a sumemr's morning. Nico didn't think there was a better thing in the world...until he heard Will moan. Nico continued sucking him dry just above his collarbone.

"Fuck, Nico," Will panted, fingers gripping Nico's skin hard enough to draw blood. It sent his blood racing all to one direct area. "O-okay, the camera..." he trailed off as Nico dragged his tongue down from his neck to his nipple. "Can wait, shit! Where did you - ugh."

Nico continued rolling Will's nipple back and forth between his teeth. He watched with glee as Will's eyes shuttered to the back of his head. "Some perks of being straight for a few years."

Will nodded shakily and gripped between his hair, desperately tugging for more. In under a minute, they'd ripped each other's shirts off, both enjoying the other's ripped muscles. Nico kissed him harder and Will bucked his hips into Nico faster. He'd never done something like this, but it was more thrilling than anything he'd done before.

Will released one hand to direct Nico's hand to his more sensitive area that was more than noticeable...Nico froze.

He had no idea where to go from there.

Okay, so maybe he did, but it wasn't like he could think properly in the moment. Heart racing, he glanced up at Will. The blonde faltered before grinning. He leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to Nico's lips, relieving the darker boy of his fears momentarily.

"I forgot," he blushed. "Ready to give your first blow job?" Will breathed with a glint to his eye. Nico couldn't believe how tempting that idea sounded to him. "I'll go first. It's not hard. Hell, deep throating is the worst part and you proved you're more than qualified for that last week."

Nico raised an eyebrow, and before he could form a word, Will leaned forward until Nico was on his back with the fit boy hovering over him. Nico groaned as Will's hips settled against his. He tugged Will down against him, too greedy to release him.

Will rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to his lips again before he forced Nico's hands off him in a way that made Nico's dick pound with need. From the way Will took lead to the firmness of his kiss, he wasn't sure how he'd been 'straight' for so long.

Will's hands skimmed down Nico's chest until he reached his waistband. Nico smirked, struggling to hide his nervousness. With a wink, Will scooted down until his face was near Nico's groin, taking the boy's pants and underwear with him.

"You better make some pretty faces, Neeks. It's on camera."

Before Nico could protest, Will wrapped his lips around his head and all thoughts escaped Nico.

. . .

Thirty minutes later, both boys lied on the couch, breathless and panting. Neither said a word. They both had trouble wrapping their minds around what happened. If they talked, they'd ruin it.

There was a beeping sound, though, one they couldn't ignore. "Shit, the camera!" Will shot up. Nico stared at his back muscles while the boy fiddled with the camera. "We have fifteen minutes left before it dies. Come on, let's finish the video."

Nico slowly peeled himself off the couch. Beads of sweat still spotted Will's forehead, and he was surprised at how cute it looked in him. "Seriously? You are worried about your video after what just happened?"

Will jumped next to him with a scowl. "If you don't finish this video it'll never happen again."

Nico groaned. "Stubborn sexy ass."

Will smiled the bright smile he always wore in the mornings after a hookup. Nico enjoyed it much more knowing _he_ was the hook up. "I've never enjoyed one of your mumbled insults more, Di Angelo."

Nico rolled his eyes. He crawled over to Will, who instantly understood and opened his legs so he'd have room to sit in front of him. Nico murmured, "Thanks."

Will responded with, "Of course." His hands rested over Nico's underwear, and Nico assumed it was just a coincidence. "What flavor was that? For every one you get right, I'll move my hand a little faster."

Nico frowned, looking away from the camera for clarification. "What - oh, fuck me." He cursed as Will slowly slid his hand along Nico's member. He looked back at the camera and breathed calmly for a second. "Strawberry." He said with a smile.

"How?" Will gasped. Nico only shrugged smugly.

"I just know. Faster, Will."

He could only imagine the comment section blowing up at this point. It made him smile even more.

They continued the game until the camera died. After, Nico stretched out into Will like a languid cat. Will didn't mind. He continued stroking his hair...among other things.

"Well. Now I'm hard and exhausted. Good job." Nico sighed. Will laughed before nuzzling his face into the crook of Nico's shoulder.

"Want me to suck you off again?" Will offered, but Nico could hear the yawn in his words so he shook his head. "Then don't complain, baby."

"Hey. You know what this means right?" Nico rolled over so his chin rested on Will's chest. Will hummed silently as he stared down at the boy as if he were the rarest thing in the world. His fingers twirled within the black locks. "We can get extra money on the rent next year."

Will faltered for a second, and instantly Nico wondered if he'd done something wrong. Then he smiled and his world was restored. "Is this your way of asking me out?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Please. This is my way of saving myself from embarrassment. Knowing you, you'd ask me out in some obnoxiously giant Will-gesture."

Red tinged the blonde's cheeked. He averted his gaze with a tiny smile. "Maybe..."

"You're too much, Solace. Besides, I know you hate the dark. As if I'm going to let you suffer alone any longer."

"But you love he dark," Will protested. "I don't want you to not be able to - what am I talking about? You can sleep anywhere."

Nico snorted. "Damn right. But we are moving into your room. It's much nicer."

Will teased him by sticking out his tongue and saying, "You're moving awfully fast for a gamut who was straight a week ago. I'm not sure about this. I need a grand gesture every once in a while, too you know."

"For fuck's sake!" Nico hissed and lunged forward to trap Will's tongue in his mouth momentarily. When he pulled back, Will was smiling brighter than he'd seen him smile all week. "I know where we're going for Halloween."

"Where?"

"One of your favorite damn frat parties."

"Oh? Why's that?" Will knew his distaste for giant parties among people he only somewhat knew. He'd almost never agree to go willingly, and yet...

"I have my reasons."

Will doubted they were pure.

"Fine. What am I dressing up as?"

"My boyfriend."

.

.

.

"Only because you're adorable when you're being clever!" Will then continued to attack Nico with kisses, but not for too long. He had some _major_ editing to do.

"I know our next video!" Will announced after the comments started rolling in the next day. Nico wrapped his arms around Will from behind and rested his head on his back muscles because he was that damn tired and nobody should be up this early in the morning!

"Whattt?"

"NEEKS AND I REACT TO OUR PORN VIDEO!"

"Yeah. Try that title and you're so dead, Solace."

"Tweeting it!" Will yelled.

And that was how Will got his first non-sexual bite mark.

* * *

 **A/N:** **By the way, like two lines of dialogue is kind of incorporated from my favorite youtube couple ever; Track! It's Travis and Jack Merridew (idk Travis's last name bc Jack is my fav) but if you want fr cute af stuff, check them out! They have a shared account and their own separate ones. But they are CUTE AF! So this is greatly inspired from TRACK!**

 **I loved all your reviews SO much! I hated my almost-smut writing this time. Sorry guys, it wasn't what I wanted. But what do you all think? I wish I would have made this a long story because it would have been great! However, I haven't been able to commit to anything lately so I figured this was a start.**


End file.
